Royal
by xThe.Desert.Wolf
Summary: Royale alia. C'est le 17ème anniversaire de Stiles,le prince et pour son anniversaire il rencontre Malia une de ses invitées.


**A/N:Je ne possède pas les personnages de Teen Wolf ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis et MTV**

**Bonne lecture!J'espère que ça vous plaira. Espérant que ce ne soit pas trop nul.. x')**

Il venait de se réveiller,L'un des servant venait d'ouvrir le rideau laissant place à la lumière à travers la fenêtre mit sa tête sous les draps,jusqu'à ce qu'on le lui tire,Maître Jared se tenait à son chevet,fronçant les sourcils et soupira: -'Monsieur._Stilinski ,Vos invité arriverons bientôt pour votre 17ème anniversaire,Il vaudrait mieux que vous leur souhaiter la bienvenue comme il se le doit.'_

Stiles se leva péniblement enfilant sa robe de chambre.

'_Jared,tu me connais depuis 17 ans maintenant et vous ne me tutoyez toujours pas?'_

Jared ricana discrètement,le vieil homme sortit de la chambre fermant derrière lui.

Il commençait à y avoir du monde qui entrait dans le palais,Jared les accueillait et Stiles le rejoignit,saluant sur le passage,remerciant la présence à des gens par-ci,par-là.

Stiles sentait qu'il allait s'ennuyait,il y avait surtout de vielle personne,les jeunes gens et ami qu'il connaissait faisait la cour à des filles,sauf ses quatre ami les plus proches,Scott,Aiden et Isaac.

Lorsqu'une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde fît son entrée avec ses dames de compagnie,parmi elles,une asiatique au cheveux brun,une autre les cheveux court,et l'autre d'un blond vénitien,il ne pût s'empêcher de regarder admirativement la jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde,Sa robe bleu bustier court devant et en traîne derrière et sur le haut de la robe était cousue un jolie motif colorée,elle portait un collier et des boucles d'oreille en Sapphire.

Lorsque l'une de sa dame de compagnie,celle qui avait la chevelure blond vénitien,se pencha vers les filles en souriant,elle leur dirent quelque chose,elles gloussèrent.

Les filles se séparèrent,La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se dirigea vers Stiles,Le cœur de Stiles battit plus lui fit révérence et lui sourit,il la salua et sourit.

-_'Bonne anniversaire Stiles Stilinski.'_Elle s'adressa à lui chaleureusement

'_Tiens,voici l'une des seules personne qui me tutoie,à qui ai-je l'honneur?'_Il rétorqua d'un ton doux.

'_Malia... je m'appelle Malia Hale' _Elle répondit fermement mais avec un doux sourire.

'_Mes dames de compagnie sont là-bas Lydia,_en désignant la blonde vénitienne,_Kira,_désignant la belle fille asiatique,_Et Allison_,désignant la brune aux cheveux court.'

Elle s'éloigna,allant retrouver ses dames de compagnie,Stiles la regardait de haut en bas en souriant,puis Kira l'avait vu observer Malia,qui rapporta ça à l'oreille de Malia,Elle sourit faiblement en hochant la tête.

Les filles se séparèrent de nouveau . Stiles était subjuguer par Malia.

Elle retrouva ses dames puis leur murmura quelque chose à l'oreille,et elles enlevèrent leur chaussures,tout le mondes les regardaient,intriguer,elles se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse,puis en se prenant la main elle crée un cercle et elles commencèrent à tournoyer,d'autres personnes les suivaient et crée d'autres cercle autour d'elles,tout le monde d'humeur dansante,Malia en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement.

Se dirigeant vers les jardins,Stiles s'éclipsa à son tour pour la suivre.

Il n'y avait personne à part elle, regardait le soleil se coucher.

Stiles la rejoignit à ses côté murmurant à l'oreille:

'_Vous savez comment rendre une fête vraiment intéressante.'_Elle lui sourit.

'_Je n'aime point une fête où tout le monde ne dansent préfère profiter'_Elle rétorqua en retour,avec son petit air amusé.

Il se mit devant elle et s'approcha ,bien qu'il était déjà proche,là il s'approcha tellement qu'il était collée à elle,face à elle.

'_Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes?'_Elle demanda mais mit ses mains à sa taille et il l'embrassa délicatement puis recula la tête pour lui répondre :'Je profite,comme vous l'avez dit' Elle sourit et l'embrassa profondément à son tour.


End file.
